Telecommunication providers are companies that provide networks for landline phones, mobile devices, IP devices, radios, and various other types of communications. Telecom services may encompass any services provided by a telecommunication provider. In other words, telecom services are a specified set of user information transfer capabilities provided to a group of subscribers of the telecom service by a telecommunication provider. Telecommunication service users are typically responsible for the information content of messages. The telecommunication service provider typically has the responsibility for the acceptance, transmission, and delivery of messages.